


Take Control

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom deceit, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Patton, very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: It's just a porn without plot my friends you know what you're up to.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Take Control

Did he feel embarrassed?

Yes.

Was that part of the fun?

Absolutely.

Janus was never one to beg. Quite the contrary, he liked to be in control of all and every situation, making sure his ideas were heard, understood and accepted.

But that was, well, outside the bedroom.

He had been laying down in the same position for what felt like hours, even if only ten minutes had passed. His wrists were tied to the headboard, his ankles to the end of the bed, head laying down comfortably over the pillows, eyes covered by a cloth. He was all naked, belly down, back moving up and down with every anxious breath. It was time to be relieved of all need for control. He could be very patient when he wanted, and today he didn't mind getting insane over the time he needed to wait.

The air was cold on his hot body, making him shiver, and a soft sigh left his lips, even though nothing had happened.

They had been in silence for a while now, breathing and waiting, seeing how long Janus could hold his composure. He was good at it, but he was beginning to get needy.

Just a little longer though...

"Good boy."

_Oh._

A hand finally met up with his back, warm and gentle, sliding its way from his lower back to his shoulders, making him sigh in relief and try to move to get more comfortable. His dick was hard between his stomach and pillow, but it wasn't leaking just yet. He needed more stimulation for that.

"Ten minutes and not a single word or movement... someone wants to be praised today" Patton said, his voice always calm and warm despite the position he held. Janus was at his mercy, but Patton wasn't one to punish for no reason. "Are you needy for me? Do you want me to be nice?"

"Y-yes" Janus whispered, because the week had been rough and he wasn't in the mood for punishments or anything like it. He just wanted to be taken care of and forget he ever had to be in control of anything.

"What a good boy you are" Patton said again, and every praise sent a shiver down Janus' spine to his dick. His hand went down again, over Janus' butt, squeezing and gently slapping it just enough to make a soft noise, and the snake couldn't help but moan at that, feeling his insides warm and tangled. "I know exactly how to make you feel good."

Oh thank the heavens.

Janus whined softly when Patton's hands left his back, but soon they were pushing his thighs apart, and he felt the heavy weight of his partner bending the bed between his legs, making Janus breathe hard through his nose. He couldn't see anything, and he loved it, just like he loved how he couldn't move.

He didn't know what Patton was thinking of doing, but as soon as he spread his ass cheeks and Janus felt a wet feeling over his hole, he moaned loudly and pressed his face to the pillow, a shudder going down his entire body.

Fuck, how long hadn't Patton...

The thought was lost in the middle of the sentence when Patton licked him again, now slower, firmer. Janus moaned into the pillow, muffling the noise, as the other side circled his entrance with his tongue, taking his sweet time, getting him wet and worked up. Janus moaned and groaned against the fluffy pillow for a moment, before the need was strong and he used his knees to push himself up again, pressing back against Patton's face.

Patton could have stopped everything and complained to him, but all he did was to push Janus' waist down against the bed again and slide his tongue inside him, making the snake gasp and whine loudly, grinding down against the pillow.

Janus was always one to prefer being full rather than being teased, but tonight it was just the right amount.

Patton pushed his cheeks aside and pressed his face further against him, sliding his tongue in as far as it would go. Janus felt himself squirming at the strange but awfully appreciated sensation, whimpering and moaning softly into the pillows as he held tight onto the ropes that held his wrists down. His back muscles were all tensing up, his scales moving and shining, his cock only now beginning to leak as he felt that warmth in his tummy beginning to flourish.

Patton could leave him like a whimpering mess, being harsh or soft. Janus was fucked.

The rimming didn't last as long as Janus wanted, whining when Patton pulled away, but it was soon followed by two lubed fingers that spread him wide and made him groan as he grind down against the pillow supporting his waist. Patton knew just the ways to make him inside, making sure to spread him wide, pushing his fingers against his prostate every now and then, turning Janus into a soft mush of moans and groans.

And then, oh lord, the best. Janus couldn't help the sob that came out when Patton just pushed his hard, thick cock inside him, filling him up, body pushing down over Janus' as he held his hands over the headboard, spread his legs with his own, and didn't even wait for Janus to get used to his size before pulling out and slamming inside him again.

It burnt so good Janus's eyes teared up, and he sobbed loudly as Patton just fucked him, no mercy, no looking back, making the bed squeak and his the wall at every thrust. It was like fucking paradise, and Janus surely wasn't quiet as he sobbed and cried out at every nice thrust, whining and moaning until he felt his orgasm building up and he came hard on the pillow, getting it wet and gross and sticky.

It didn't take long for Patton to come either, filling him up, making Janus moan quietly and wiggle on his restrains just a bit to relax his muscles. In a snap of fingers, the ropes were gone, and Patton was cuddling him with a smile that did not show what they had just been doing.

But Janus didn't mind. He loved his little goofball.

**Author's Note:**

> this was dumb


End file.
